A 5-year plan is proposed that consists of career training and a research project to develop skills toward reaching the goal of becoming an independent researcher in cancer prevention and control. The proposed plan includes formal coursework and seminars focusing on health communications and the psychosocial issues associated with cancer prevention and control. In addition, seminars are included to solidify the applicant's understanding of advanced research methodology and data analyses, and addressing the responsible conduct of research. Importantly, this 5-year plan also includes regular interaction with the applicant's primary and secondary mentors. The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center and School of Public Health provides an environment that supports cancer prevention and control research. The proposed research project, "Patient Activation To Increase Colon Cancer Screening", is unique because it focuses at the patient level to improve colorectal cancer (CRC) screening rates by "patient activation". The individual intervention is in the format of a randomized controlled trial to test the effectiveness of patient communication skills training coupled with CRC and CRC screening information and barriers counseling to improve screening rates. This research will be conducted in a Columbus Neighborhood Health Center that serves neighborhoods that are diverse in race and ethnicity, and poor. This proposed research has far reaching potential, because if shown to be effective, this CRC screening program can be shared with other cities that have similar Neighborhood Health Centers to improve CRC screening among their medically underserved populations. The outlined training program along with the opportunity to conduct mentored research for this Cancer Prevention, Control and Population Sciences Career Development Award (K07) will provide an excellent opportunity to augment the applicant's knowledge and research skills to reach the goal of becoming a productive, independent academic researcher in cancer prevention and control.